


I don’t know why I’m crying & I’m not going to apologise for this, not anymore

by GatoRose1805



Series: Everyone knows that drunkards and lovers have a protecting diety [14]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRose1805/pseuds/GatoRose1805
Relationships: Athos | Comte de la Fère & Ninon de Larroque, Athos | Comte de la Fère/Milady Clarick de Winter (past), Athos | Comte de la Fère/Ninon de Larroque
Series: Everyone knows that drunkards and lovers have a protecting diety [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926076
Kudos: 1





	I don’t know why I’m crying & I’m not going to apologise for this, not anymore

\- Édouard. – dijo ella, tras un periodo de silencio. Athos seguía cabizbajo, con el vaso de vino en la mano y sentado a los pies de la cama de Emilie.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Me preguntásteis si me desagradaban los hombres, aquella noche; y solo os respondí que jamás pensaba casarme. – El mosquetero se debatía entre el desconcierto y la curiosidad. – Mi padre era un hombre mayor, mi madre había sido su segunda esposa y había muerto siendo yo muy pequeña; me crió solo, muy protegida del mundo, rodeada de novelas y poemas de amor cortés. Cuando cumplí quince años me prometió con su pupilo, que llevaba varios años viviendo en la casa; pensó que así aseguraría mi bienestar para cuando él ya no estuviera. – ella sonrió tristemente ante el recuerdo de su padre. – Me quería mucho, pero no me preparó para el mundo que había fuera; un mundo hecho por y para hombres donde las mujeres apenas tenemos un sitio.  
La sinceridad con la que Athos le había contado la historia de su pasado, aquella tácita intimidad que se había creado entre las gruesas paredes de la celda en la que estaban, la habían animado a corresponderle con igual sinceridad sobre ella misma y su propio pasado.  
\- Édouard era el sueño de cualquier chica, guapo, educado, encantador… Pero no tenía un sueldo en el bolsillo. Así que cuando mi padre le ofreció mi mano, con toda la fortuna de Larroque en ella, vio su gran oportunidad. Aparentó ser un caballero ideal durante meses, parecía salido del Amadís. Pero cuando mi padre enfermó y cayó en cama mostró su verdadera cara: comenzó a actuar como si ya poseyera la casa y la fortuna de mi familia. Y a mí. – en aquel momento, se detuvo para tomar una bocanada de aire, antes de poder continuar sin darse cuenta de que las lágrimas empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas. – Yo no sabía, no entendía qué pretendía hacer cuando me empujó contra la mesa del comedor. Al final mis gritos alertaros a los criados. Entre dos me lo quitaron de encima y mi padre le expulsó de la casa. Es curioso cómo veinte minutos de tu vida pueden cambiar tanto las cosas.  
Athos la escuchaba con la misma incredulidad que si estuviera viviendo un sueño. Un sueño grotesco en el que los demonios del pasado salían a danzar y atormentar a los vivos.  
\- _Ni si quiera sé por qué estoy llorando_ , fue hace mucho tiempo – dijo, tratando de sonreír, y enjugándose las lágrimas con las manos –. Cuando mi padre murió, me prometí a mí misma que no dejaría que aquello le pasara a ninguna mujer a la que pudiera ayudar. Que trataría de enseñar a cuantas quisieran, a instruirlas para que se supieran valiosas por sí mismas, no como parte de un lote de venta junto a su ajuar. Se que lo que me pasó a mi seguirá pasando, pero con evitarle ese dolor a una sola chica, ya habría merecido la pena. Como veis, teníais razón, todos ocultamos secretos y emociones.  
\- ¿Por qué me lo habéis contado?  
\- Porque Fleur sí que estaba en mi casa la tarde que vinisteis a buscarla. Os mentí, y quería que supierais por qué. Necesito que entendáis por qué. Mentir es un pecado horrible y rezo todas las noches para que Dios me perdone, pero _no voy a disculparme más por ello_ , por haber tratado de salvarla, ni por haber firmado aquella falsa declaración de culpabilidad. Ella me dijo que o ardía yo o matarían a todas las chicas del salón. – por “ella”, se refería claramente a Milady.  
Allí estaban, como dos espadas quebradas en batalla, contándose sus mayores miserias, abriéndose el pecho y exponiendo sus corazones, con la esperanza de que el otro no terminara de destrozarlos. Vulnerables.  
\- ¿Creéis que podréis perdonarme, y permitirme ganar vuestra confianza? Os juro que esa fue la primera y última mentira que oiréis de mis labios.  
Athos recordó lo que le había dicho Aramis – “intentaba proteger a la chica, no engañarte a ti” – y se dio cuenta de que su amigo tenía razón, que había sido demasiado duro con ella. La había juzgado y condenado como si fuera un calco de Anne, que se valía de sus mentiras con tal de lograr sus fines, y era tan diestra en ellas que se ya no se sabía qué parte de ella era verdad y qué no. Ninon solo había mentido una vez, y ni si quiera en beneficio propio, sino para salvar una vida. Ambas mujeres eran tan distintas como la noche y el día, y ni si quiera el vino le había nublado el entendimiento lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta.  
\- Creo que podré intentarlo


End file.
